


Shoot for the stars

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Bingo Fills 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Established Relationship, Breathplay, Dom Stephen Strange, Grinding, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, Sub Tony Stark, Tony gets the care he needs, d/s dynamics, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's always been one to give is all to others - his time or money, his attention or his sleep, pleasure too, his own derived from the sole satisfaction of seeing his partners take pleasure from him and what he could do to them. Until he met Stephen, until he let his guard down and let Stephen take over.Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, B2: "PWP"





	Shoot for the stars

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another fill for this bingo! I'm having a blast with it don't know if you can tell :)  
> Hope you like this one!
> 
> Thank you to SerenaLunera for beta-ing yet again, you are a treasure <3

 

Wars have been waged faster than it takes Stephen to get here and Tony is already squirming in want by the time the man makes it to their bedroom.

"I'll be here by 3, be ready." That's all the text had said and it had still been enough to send Tony flying away from the workshop, literally dropping everything right where it was so he would be ready when Stephen came and even if he was early, an hour and a half early precisely. 

Maybe he should have tried to play it cool, stay put and keep going on his new project. Who was he kidding, even in the privacy of his workshop the simple sight of Stephen's name appearing on the screen of his phone was enough to make Tony let out a small whine, to send his blood rushing through his veins with a vigor he’s never known outside of this relationship they have, new as it is.

Tony is naked already when the door opens. He is in the very center of the bed, waiting, when Stephen appears, his gaze casting downward the second it meets Stephen's. He wants this, they've talked about it enough, now isn't the time for more talking and it’s clear Stephen feels the same way. 

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't shed any clothes but the Cloak which he lets go to float over the armchair in the corner. Tony gives it a side smile before focusing the whole of his attention back on the minute movements he senses more than sees Stephen make. 

The man has such an aura that Tony can always tell where he is, approximately, sure, but still. It’s unnerving most of the time but not in the bedroom. Especially since they've taken to exploring newer and newer aspects of their physical relationship in the past few weeks and Tony needs to know his grounds in this or he'll flail in a mind space that is supposed to be his safe haven. 

Tony never thought he'd enjoy letting go of control in any part of his life let alone in anything sexual but as he’s gotten more and more acquainted with what it means to be intimate with this man, with how it makes him feel to just let him have his way, Tony’s started to think of himself as more of a switch kind of person, he thought he could go either way. 

Until Stephen introduced him to the term of  _ Service Top _ and Tony had seen some truth in that, a light bulb turning on in his brain in the most cliché eureka moment. He likes giving pleasure, sure, but he mostly likes doing what his partners like him to do, or what he assumes they want. 

Stephen doesn't want nor need Tony to be strong, or in charge. Stephen wants Tony to be at ease for everything, not just sex obviously but that has been a new focus of theirs ever since Tony realized just how much he's denied himself over the years by not recognizing what he needs from this part of a bond to another person.

They've talked about it. Now is the time where they are actually going to experiment and Stephen's eyes, when Tony finally looks up, are alight with a fire he reserves to him and him only and Tony whines a bit. This is a lot to take already and Stephen's shaky hand comes to rest, cool at the back of his neck, supportive.

Finally, he says something, "Remember your colors at all times, remember your signs always," 

Tony is about ready to huff but Stephen squeezes his neck ever so faintly and the reflexive fight flies out of him in a rush. Fighting this makes no sense, they’re safety measures to which he's agreed the very first time they've evoked the possibility of spicing their interactions even just a bit.

"Yeah, ok, green, yellow, red. Thumb up, waving hand, raised fist." he recites.

"Good, kiss me," Stephen whispers and Tony relishes that too, the idea that even though he’s going to give up control on something so important Stephen still sounds unsure as he asks for the most simple things, never taking Tony's affection and desire for granted. Maybe someday he'll be able to let go of his insecurities enough to realize just how profoundly Tony loves him but the little sigh that escapes him when Tony nods and moves to comply will do for now.

"Ready?"

Tony casts his eyes to the ceiling in answer this time, throwing his head back and presenting his neck clear as day with the sunlight making his tan skin glow. Stephen reaches out, brushing the pads of his fingers along the tense tendons there. Tony shudders at the softness of the touch. 

Stephen straightens up before he comes to kneel on the bed with Tony. He sheds his outer robe, leaving him in a thin blue tunic, his pants still firmly clasped around his hips. Tony would ask for more, more of his skin, more of him, if his brain was still able to comprehend much of his surroundings. For now, all Tony knows about anymore is the feel of Stephen's scarred hands circling his throat, gently still and he draws in a harsh breath in anticipation. 

His hands still wound around Tony's throat Stephen leans down to kiss Tony's lips, more frankly than before, claiming his mouth with a passion before squeezing for real for the first time. 

They both gasp. His airways blocked for all of two seconds already thrilling the blood in Tony's veins and the reverse pressure of soft muscles and skin shocking Stephen from his palms and fingers inward. He'd not anticipated the heady rush using his strength on such a vulnerable part of Tony's body would bring him. It's intoxicating how much he loves it, that, and the look in Tony's eyes, honey brown turning shiny as they glass over in surrender and arousal.

Stephen lets go of Tony's neck, his hands but superficially resting against his throat as he asks, "Colors, darling?"

Tony's eyelids droop even further at the pet name, something tight and recoiled loosening inside of him, not quite snapping open just yet but definitely relaxing. It's odd how such simple things coming from Stephen manage to put Tony in a space he'd never reached before him. He feels cared for and dotted on at the tiniest brush of fingers and lips and that's exactly what is happening - Stephen kisses him gently in an effort to bring him back to the surface, just a bit, just enough for Tony to answer.

"Green, thumb up, keep going, please," Tony rambles and Stephen smiles through his nodding.

No other warnings come before Stephen presses their foreheads together and squeezes again, with the same strength but longer and Tony feels it, the way his larynx is constricted, the way the path to his lungs slowly but surely disappears as everything in there folds on itself and responds to the heightened strength of Stephen's hands, infused with his magic. He feels it too, the way blood rushes to his brain so as to preserve it, Stephen explained it all to him, the instincts his body was sure to bow to, how blood would part to pool around both his heart and his brain and gradually nothing else but they wouldn't go there. 

It's not a rush anymore it's a buzz and Tony's sure he's never felt this drunk. 

It's Stephen's forehead against his that acts as his anchor to reality as he nosedives in the under-oxygenated part of this world, the man's hands on his neck more a collar than a handle and he delights in it. 

Stephen lets go for a bit, his own breathing labored and it wouldn't make much sense to Tony without the knowledge that the magic required to make this happen is draining for the man he loves but he'd been adamant that it would go fine so it's happening. And he doesn't feel bad about it because they're past the stage where they hurt themselves to please each other, and even though the magic is one explanation for Stephen's panting that's not all there is to it and the black pools of his eyes are proof enough of that. 

Tony stares into the gray blue eyes like they're his lifeline and they most probably are and it's like Stephen hears his thoughts even as Tony battles with his gooey brains to form the question. Stephen's hands disappear for the tiniest moment and before Tony can blink again his partner is just as naked as he is and he's pushing Tony to lie back on the bed, straddling him and putting both his hands back around Tony's neck.

The position has many advantages to the previous one and Tony is so grateful for Stephen's presence of mind when his is so useless right now that he's pretty sure he actually thanks him for it. 

He doesn't have to strain his legs and back into holding him up anymore so that's one thing. Stephen's strong grip on him is helped by gravity as he pushes and tightens his hold around Tony's throat again and Tony moans brokenly through the new assault, it's getting better and better. And then there's the fact that Stephen's very naked body is right on top of Tony's, their cocks dripping one over the other, steady and rutting unconsciously. Pleasure and ache mix and twine so much they're impossible to separate. 

Stephen's face is so pretty to Tony's eyes even as he has trouble keeping them open. He latches on the sight of the veins that pop at Stephen's temples, so so beautiful. So strong, and so fragile all at once.

Stephen thrusts his hips hard on the next press of his hands and Tony swears he sees sparkles of glowing orange magic in the wet corners of his eyes. His throat is going to be sorer than ever and it's the best realization ever. Tony's cock spurts a first jet of come before he can stop it and the smile on Stephen's face as he goes, releasing some of the pressure on Tony's neck only to come back clutching harder is flashy white, loving still but oh so powerful Tony lets go completely.

"That's it love, that's it." 

Tony hears the words like a whisper when they probably weren't any lower than the other times Stephen spoke since he entered the room, hoarser maybe but not as soft and distant as his brain registers them. 

Stephen lets go of his throat for good, one of his hands going to brush the tears Tony didn't know had fallen down his cheeks, the other straight to stroking his cock. He goes fast and hard and Tony stares through his haze, smiles through the dull pain at his neck. His heart is so full as he sees Stephen throw his head back, as he hears him groan his climax away, as he feels the warm come fall on his stomach. 

It’s a while before Tony’s brain is fully there again, it’s even longer before either man stops heaving in lungfuls of much needed oxygen. Stephen is applying a cool lotion that smells of eucalyptus on Tony’s neck by the time Tony can talk again and he laughs a little.

“Taking good care of me, lover,” he wants to wink to add to his words but Stephen’s dead serious answer pulls the rug from under him.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought? <3  
> more coming soon!!


End file.
